


Шоколадный пуддинг

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [30]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 4+1, Food Kink, Food Porn, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nausea, Pre-Relationship, Recovery, Starvation, Vomiting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Четыре раза, когда кто-то пытался заставить Персиваля есть, и один, когда кое-кому это удалось.





	Шоколадный пуддинг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate Pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427311) by [NewLifeCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLifeCrisis/pseuds/NewLifeCrisis). 



**Тина**  
  
Поскольку Тина состояла в группе, которой были поручены поиски настоящего Персиваля Грейвза, то видела, в насколько ужасном состоянии был тот, когда его нашли. Запертый в подвале одного из заброшенных зданий в Куинсе, Грейвз провёл без еды десять дней с момента поимки Гриндельвальда. Тина не думала, что когда-нибудь сможет забыть вид директора, лежащего на сыром полу своей темницы, покрытого синяками и кровью, с проступающими рёбрами, и сильно торчащими, будто в попытке прорвать кожу, тазовыми костями.  
  
Вместе с остальной спасательной командой Тина провела в больничном крыле МАКУСА несколько часов в тревожном ожидании известий о самочувствии начальника. Колдомедик, приданный их группе, сказал, что тот едва избежал смерти от жажды, собирая скудные капли влаги, просачивающиеся с потолка, и всё ещё сильно обезвожен. Местного целителя, ответственного за лечение, Тина слушала со всё возрастающим беспокойством, поскольку самой серьёзной проблемой тот назвал истощение — из-за недоедания и последующего голодания во время плена Грейвз потерял больше трети своего обычного веса. Больничное крыло Тина покинула поздно вечером, жалея, что им не удалось найти Грейвза раньше.  
  
От того, чтобы навестить Грейвза лично, её удерживало чувство вины, но она осаждала целителей, выпытывая все детали того, как продвигается лечения. И даже самые опытные из них не могли сдержаться и не повысить голос, когда речь заходила о директоре Грейвзе. Независимо от того, насколько ясным было его сознание, голод, по всей видимости, так изнурил его, что это значительно осложнило лечение. В теле просто не было достаточно ресурсов, чтобы подействовали исцеляющие заклинания, да и зелья оказывались ничуть не более эффективными. И, в любом случае, еда, сколько бы её ни было, не задерживалась у него внутри достаточно надолго, чтобы усвоиться. Тине всё казалось, что они вытащили его из подвала только для того, чтобы потерять ещё более абсурдным способом. Именно с этой мыслью она поспешила домой и принялась за готовку.  
  
Осторожно постучав в дверь палаты Грейвза, Тина, на удивление, застала его бодрствующим. Впрочем, если бы не его открытые глаза и не ходящие вверх-вниз от дыхания тощие рёбра, она бы приняла его за труп из-за сероватой бледности лица и, кажется, ещё большей потери веса по сравнению с состоянием, в котором они его нашли.  
  
— Голдштейн, — прохрипел он, выдёргивая её из воспоминаний. — Чем обязан визиту?  
  
— Ох… Да… Ну… Говорят, у вас неприятности с пищей, сэр, так что я подумала, не попробовать ли принести вам для разнообразия чего-нибудь домашнего, — пробормотала Тина, разворачивая принесённый горшочек с супом.  
  
— Ты что-то приготовила для меня? — несмотря на очевидное истощение, Грейвз заставил свой голос звучать недоверчиво.  
  
— Так точно, сэр! Это куриный суп с лапшой по рецепту моей матери. Она всегда готовила его для меня и Куини, когда мы болели, так что я подумала, может, и вам будет после него получше, — ответила Тина, смущённая тем, что делится с начальником историями из детства.  
  
— Тина, это так мило, что ты стараешься помочь, но я и в самом деле сейчас не голоден, — снова прохрипел Грейвз, чей желудок всё ещё крутило от воспоминаний о недавних попыток поесть.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, вы должны попытаться! — взмолилась она. — Мы все за вас так переживаем! Мне будет невыносимо потерять вас сразу после того, как вы вернулись.  
  
Вида едва сдерживающей слёзы от переживаний за него подчинённой оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы убедить Персиваля хотя бы попробовать.  
  
— Хорошо, Тина, — уступил он.  
  
Стоило согласиться, как она мгновенно просияла и аккуратно помогла ему принять в постели сидячее положение. Смущение от того, что придётся кормить начальника с ложечки, на время отступило перед заботой о нём, но несмотря на то, что кормила она медленно, не более ложки за раз, уже на пятой серый цвет его лица сменился тревожно-зелёным.  
  
— Тина, я не могу…  
  
Он подавился словами и прижал скелетообразную ладонь ко рту. Если бы не вбитые в неё аврорские рефлексы, вряд ли Тина успела бы вовремя подставить тазик для рвоты, чтобы Грейвз исторг всё, что успел съесть, именно в него. Пока Грейвз блевал, Тина быстро упаковала обратно остатки супа и отлевитировала к двери, чтобы даже запах был как можно дальше, и, наполнив водой стакан, поддерживала, пока Грейвз полоскал рот. Закончив, тот рухнул обратно на спину и закрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
Пока она возилась с рукавами пальто, то всё бросала на несчастного начальника обеспокоенные взгляды, и в конце концов пробормотала:  
  
— М-мне жаль, сэр. Я не должна была вас заставлять.  
  
— Нет, Тина, ты не виновата. Ты всего лишь пыталась помочь, и я очень благодарен за всё, что ты для меня делаешь, — заверил он. И поскольку она всё ещё порывалась отнекиваться, добил окончательно, добавив: — И суп действительно был очень вкусным. Уверен, твоя мама гордилась бы тобой.  
  
Он надеялся, что смог произнести это достаточно убедительно, и то, как Тина фыркнула от смеха, прежде чем снова залиться слезами, это подтвердило.  
  
  
**Куини**  
  
Сразу же после того как Тина вечером вернулась из больничного крыла, Куини поразилась, насколько сильно та волнуется о директоре.  
  
— Ох, Тини, ты сделала только хуже, да? — проворковала Куини, сжимая сестру в тёплых объятиях. — Ты не виновата, милая. Да и целители говорят, что он поправляется, ведь правда? Просто немного подожди.  
  
— Но Куини, видела бы ты, на что он похож! — рыдала Тина ей в плечо. — Мне невыносимо оставлять его там чахнуть и не пытаться помочь.  
  
— Понимаю, Тини. После пережитого мистер Грейвз не заслуживает страдать ещё больше, — мягко сказала Куини, и в её голове зародилась мысль. — Может, мне попробовать что-то ему приготовить? У меня есть рецепт овощного супа, который я безумно хочу опробовать!  
  
Услышав это, Тина устремила на сестру полный надежды взгляд и выдохнула:  
  
— Ох, Куини, ты сделаешь это для него? Я знаю, что когда на тебя находит желание готовить, никто не в силах устоять перед твоей стряпнёй.  
  
— Конечно, дорогуша! — с трудом сдержала смех Куини. — Мистер Грейвз хороший человек, и я вижу как ты за него волнуешься, Тини. Не беспокойся, мы найдём что-нибудь, что он сможет есть, и поставим его на ноги.  
  
Куини прошествовала через продуваемый сквозняками зал больничного крыла, бережно сжимая наманикюренными ручками горшочек овощного супа. На этот раз Тина не могла навестить мистера Грейвза вместе с ней, поскольку по уши закопалась в оформлении возбуждённого дела Гриндельвальда.  
  
Палаты Грейвза Куини достигла как раз когда целитель заканчивал ежедневный осмотр.  
  
— Поверхностные ранения заживают хорошо, но с более серьёзными повреждениями нам придётся придерживаться немажеских методов, пока к вам не вернутся силы, — услышала она, когда целитель закончил перевязку и поставил самодоливный флакон для питья, прежде, чем выйти.  
  
От входа в палату она проследила взглядом, как прикованный к постели мужчина испустил измученный вздох и обхватил трясущейся рукой флакон. Теперь, когда ничто не препятствовало обзору, Куини видела, насколько сильно пострадал мистер Грейвз и почему Тина так за него боялась. Даже спустя две недели после спасения “худоба” было слишком общим словом, чтобы описать, насколько истощён лежащий перед ней мужчина. Но несмотря на очевидное ужасное физическое состояние, его ментальные щиты были как и всегда непроницаемы для её легилименции.  
  
— Мисс Голдштейн, — вырвал её из задумчивости его огрубевший голос, — что привело вас сюда?  
  
— Доброго дня, мистер Грейвз! — прощебетала Куини, всем видом выражая бодрость, которой не чувствовала. — В общем, Тина так беспокоилась за вас всё время с того момента, как вас спасли, и я хотела бы помочь всем, что в моих силах. Вот, принесла вам немного домашнего овощного супа!  
  
Тяжко вздохнув, Грейвз ответил:  
  
— Я в самом деле ценю вашу заботу, но уверен, что Голдштейн рассказала вам, насколько скверно окончилась её предыдущая попытка меня покормить.  
  
— Да, но в этот раз бульон исключительно овощной, что будет гораздо легче для вашего желудка, — сказала она, ничуть не смутившись.  
  
— Мисс Голдштейн, у меня нет ни малейшего желания ставить себя в ещё более неловкое положение на глазах у подчинённых, — запротестовал он, опустив взгляд.  
  
— О, но я же не ваша подчинённая, дорогой! При мне вы можете не волноваться о том, чтобы держать лицо. А теперь соберитесь и попробуйте. Вы разобьёте Тине сердце, если она услышит, что вы даже пробовать отказались, — настаивала Куини, присаживаясь на стул для посетителей сбоку от кровати. С этого места она снова поймала взгляд Грейвза и поразила его своим самым сильнодействующим оружием — оленьими глазами.  
  
Протесты Грейвза растаяли при виде умоляющего выражения её лица, и он молча кивнул, сдаваясь. В конце концов суп пах замечательно.  
  
— О, дорогой, это прекрасно! — воскликнула Куини, взмахом палочки разворачивая суп и пристраивая его на больничный столик. Она даже заткнула Грейвзу за воротник больничной рубашки салфетку, прежде чем поднести к потрескавшимся губам полную ложку супа. На его бледных щеках вспыхнул румянец от смущения подобной услужливостью, но он молча стерпел, втайне получая удовольствие от её материнской заботы.  
  
Съесть удалось половину миски, а затем знакомая, но пока терпимая волна тошноты вынудила его остановиться. Он искренне поблагодарил Куини за поистине восхитительный суп и откинулся на подушки, наслаждаясь, ради разнообразия, приятной тяжестью в желудке. Куини задержалась побеседовать и пересказать ему свежие кабинетные слухи, и они сами не заметили, как прошёл целый час. До того, как в палату вернулся целитель с очередной порцией необходимых к приёму зелий, они оба были уверены, что в этот раз всё, что было съедено, останется внутри. Персиваль знал, что все эти пузырьки необходимы для выздоровления, так что заставил себя проглотить мерзкие на вкус лекарства. Увы, к третьей дозе его отвыкший от подобного желудок был уже болезненно переполнен, так что тазик, присутствие которого на столике стало постоянным, пришёлся как нельзя кстати, чтобы принять в себя извергнутый обед.  
  
— Ох, милый… Ш-ш-ш, это ничего, — успокаивала его Куини, поглаживая по спине на протяжении остаточных сухих спазмов. Вот только ощущение под рукой его лишённых мяса рёбер и торчащего позвоночника спокойствия не прибавляло.  
  
— К-куини, — запинаясь, выдохнул он горящим после пережитого испытания горлом. — Простите, что перевёл результат вашей готовки. Вы весьма талантливы на этом поприще.  
  
Он опустился на подушки, полностью вымотанный и слишком слабый, чтобы продолжать сидеть хоть немного дольше. И ему было слишком больно, чтобы сопротивляться её утешающим прикосновениям.  
  
— Нет-нет, мистер Грейвз, не смейте из-за этого переживать, — настойчиво проговорила она, деликатно промакивая ему рот своим платком. — Мы с Тиной приходим сюда, потому что заботимся о вас, милый. Мы лишь хотим, чтобы вы быстрее поправились. А теперь просто отдыхайте, дорогой. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Её тёплая ладонь сжала его руку, и он провалился в сон.  
  
  
**Джейкоб**  
  
На протяжении недели после визита Куини целители скорректировали расписание приёма зелий для Грейвза так, чтобы у него было достаточно времени между ними для усвоения лёгкого бульона, который его желудок соглашался удерживать. Эта мера предотвратила дальнейшую потерю веса, но съесть что-то более существенное, позволившее бы заново набрать нормальную массу, он был пока не в состоянии. Всё это Куини поведала Джейкобу во время своего еженедельного посещения его новенькой пекарни.  
  
— Джейкоб, я просто не представляю, что ещё можно сделать, — скорбно вздохнула она. — Он так и не поправляется, а то, что он в состоянии есть только бульон, его наверняка выводит из себя.  
  
Джейкоб никогда не встречал настоящего мистера Грейвза, но подозревал, что человек, побуждающий сестёр Голдштейн на подобную заботу, должен быть хорошим парнем. С этой мыслью он предложил испечь что-нибудь, чтобы Куини отнесла мистеру Грейвзу в свой следующий визит.  
  
— Ох, Джейкоб, дорогой, ты и впрямь сделаешь это? — Куини взвизгнула от восторга. — Уверена, ты изобретёшь что-то, против чего он не сможет устоять!  
  
Покраснев от похвалы возлюбленной, Джейкоб решил, что испечёт самый вкусный хлеб для болеющего друга Тины и Куини.  
  
Куини успешно провела их до больничного крыла МАКУСА, несмотря на то, что Джейкоб, похоже, чувствовал себя здесь сильно не в своей тарелке. Она приветственно распахнула дверь в палату мистера Грейвза, казалось, ничуть не обеспокоенная измождёным видом её обитателя.  
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Грейвз! Как вы себя чувствуете? Сегодня я привела с собой кое-кого особенного навестить вас, — воскликнула она, подталкивая Джейкоба в палату.  
  
Джейкоб наконец встретился глазами с настоящим Персивалем Грейвзом, когда тот оторвал взгляд от рассыпанных по постели бумаг. Сходство с самозванцем, которого он встречал до того, не так сильно поразило Джейкоба, как он опасался: должно быть из-за болезненной худобы этого Персиваля Грейвза и тёплого добродушия, промелькнувшего во взгляде, когда тот здоровался с Куини.  
  
— Куини, это же никак не может быть тот самый не-маг, Джейкоб Ковальски, на которого в последствии предположительно наложили Обливиэйт, не так ли? — слегка растерянным тоном уточнил Грейвз. По всей видимости, он всё же изучил материалы дела, вопреки рекомендациям целителей.  
  
— Эм-м… Ну-у… Да. Но, мистер Грейвз, Джейкоб просто не смог не вспомнить всё, едва снова меня увидел! Честное слово, он не сделал ничего плохого! — умоляющим голосом объясняла Куини, и та же мольба отражалась в её глазах.  
  
— Я понял. Что ж, раз уж так случилось, в данный момент я не в состоянии сотворить что бы то ни было с мистером Ковальски. Да и кто знает, вспомню ли я вообще, что встречался с ним во время своего вынужденного отпуска? — сказал Грейвз лукаво. — Кстати, сколько раз я просил вас называть меня Персиваль? Умоляю.  
  
— О, мистер Гр-р… в смысле, Персиваль! Огромное вам спасибо! — кивнув, Куини обхватила руками его невесомые плечи. — Ох! Джейкоб принёс вам кое-что на пробу! Сюда, дорогой, покажи Персивалю, что ты испёк!  
  
— Верно, что ж, ничего особенного. Просто обычный белый хлеб, который и жевать легко, и переваривать, — застенчиво пробормотал Джейкоб и развернул хлеб, ещё тёплый после печки. Аромат свежей выпечки заглушил стерильный запах больничной палаты, и возбудил аппетит Грейвза. Однако гордость мешала ему принять подобное подношение.  
  
— Мистер Ковальски, я прошу прощения за все ваши напрасные хлопоты. Надеюсь, сёстры Голдштейн не преувеличили тяжесть моего состояния, — чопорно произнёс Персиваль. — Это выглядит восхитительно, и я ценю такой широкий жест, но я и впрямь не могу принять подарок от совершенно незнакомого человека. Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь домой и разделите его с Тиной и Куини.  
  
— Персиваль! Джейкоб сделал его специально для вас, потому что он тоже о вас беспокоится! — настойчиво сказала Куини, и в её обычно милом голосе проскользнули гневные нотки. — Самое меньшее, что вы можете сделать, это поблагодарить его за это и попробовать!  
  
Джейкоб успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо, а затем обратился к Грейвзу:  
  
— Я понимаю, что может быть тяжело принять чужую помощь, когда столько времени провёл сам по себе, особенно от незнакомца вроде меня. И всё же, мистер Грейвз, судя по тому, как сильно переживают за вас Тина и Куини, я бы сказал, что вам не помешает немного больше заботы. И если я могу хоть чем-то помочь хорошему человеку в трудную минуту, это ничуть не напрасные хлопоты.  
  
Джейкоб дружелюбно улыбнулся и потёр шею под восхищённым взглядом Куини.  
  
Персиваль, чувствуя себя неуютно от такого количества устремлённой на него заботы, пролистнул лишний раз бумаги, а затем аккуратно сложил их в разложенные на столике папки. Поблагодарил их обоих и всё же согласился попробовать маленький кусочек хлеба. Обрадованная Куини трансфигурировала ручку в хлебный нож для Джейкоба, и тот отрезал тоненький ломтик для Персиваля и парочку кусочков потолще — для себя и Куини.  
  
Персивалю потребовалось немало силы воли, чтобы есть мягкий ароматный хлеб помедленнее. Он размеренно откусывал кусочек за кусочком, тщательно пережёвывая, но даже при таких предосторожностях почувствовал тошноту вскоре после того, как прикончил ломтик, и принялся часто сглатывать, не желая видом рвоты смутить Куини и своего нового знакомого.  
  
Закончив есть свой ломтик, Куини извинилась и засобиралась на работу, но оставила Джейкоба под предлогом, что им с Персивалем нужно узнать друг друга немного лучше. Чмокнув обоих в щёку, она исчезла в розовом вихре.  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, мистер Грейвз? — спросил Джейкоб, заметив его растущее напряжение. — Простите нас с Куини, если из-за нас вы съели больше, чем пока что в состоянии.  
— Нет, всё хорошо, — выдавил Персиваль, дыша настолько глубоко, насколько отваживался. — Я в порядке, честно, — твердил он вопреки подступающим рвотным позывам. Он отчаянно пробовал удержаться, зная, как необходима ему энергия, но бесспорно проигрывал эту битву.  
  
Джейкоб быстро подтолкнул стоящий рядом пресловутый тазик прямо в трясущиеся руки Грейвза, и тихо произнёс:  
  
— Эй, это ничего, если вас вырвет. Обещаю не обижаться из-за этого, а в следующий раз принесу что-нибудь другое.  
  
Он положил на костлявую спину Грейвза тёплую ладонь, и её давления оказалось достаточно, чтобы у того кончились силы сопротивляться неизбежному. Джейкоб осторожно придерживал его на протяжении всего процесса, хотя его доброе сердце ныло от вида не кончающихся страданий этого несчастного человека.  
  
Когда Персиваль закончил опустошать желудок и сделал глоток из наполненного для него Джейкобом стакана, он умоляюще взглянул на него и надтреснуто прохрипел:  
  
— Пожалуйста, не рассказывайте Куини. Её это сильно разочарует.  
  
— Ох, нет, дело совсем не в этом, приятель. И она, и Тина, и я, если на то пошло, просто хотим, чтобы вам стало лучше как можно быстрее. Она ни за что не разозлится на вас за что-то подобное. Но не волнуйтесь, я не скажу ей. Но только при условии, что вы согласитесь, чтобы мы снова принесли вам какой-нибудь еды, — поддразнил Джейкоб с дружелюбной улыбкой.  
Персиваль впервые за прошедшую неделю рассмеялся.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
  
**Серафина**  
  
Спустя три недели восстановления, Грейвзу стало хуже: самая крупная его рана, пересекавшая грудь от левого плеча наискось до правого бока, воспалилась. На фоне применяемых заклятий и зелий инфекция и близко не представляла угрозы для жизни, однако от сопровождающей воспаление лихорадки никак не прекращала кружиться голова и постоянно тошнило. Вопреки достигнутому прогрессу в попытках Тины, Куини и Джейкоба снова приучить тело к регулярному питанию, то вернулось к первоначальному состоянию, когда желудок отказывался принимать даже лёгкий суп, прописанный целителями.  
  
Серафина Пиквери была очень занятой женщиной, и, не считая момента установления личности Грейвза сразу после спасения, у неё совершенно не нашлось времени его навещать. Всё, что ей удавалось, это пробегать взглядом отчёты о процессе его лечения, но стоило состоянию её лучшего и старейшего друга ухудшиться, как она немедленно освободила место в своём расписание, чтобы после полудня провести немного времени с ним.  
  
Когда её взгляд коснулся Грейвза в первый раз после дня его спасения, она обеспокоилась тем, что теперь он выглядел вряд ли лучше, чем тогда. Первой мыслью было немедленно отыскать ответственного за его лечение целителя и заставить как следует выполнять порученную работу, но присмотревшись к его спящему лицу, она заметила незначительное улучшение. Да, под нездоровым лихорадочным румянцем его кожа всё ещё была бледной, но хотя бы уже без того серого оттенка, что был раньше. И хотя он всё ещё был пугающе худ, кости выпирали гораздо меньше, да и повязок поубавилось.  
  
Она нежно отвела с его покрытого испариной лица отросшие волосы, вызвав этим жестом усталый глубокий стон и трепетание ресниц.  
  
— М-м, Сера?.. — пробормотал он, всё ещё не до конца проснувшись.  
  
— Да, Перси, это я, — ласково ответила она. — Как ты догадался?  
  
— Учуял твои духи. Ох, Сера, что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось? — спросил он со всё возрастающей обеспокоенностью, хотя взгляд его и был затуманен лихорадкой.  
  
— Расслабься, Персиваль, всё в порядке, — вздохнула Серафина. Беспокоиться об учреждении, столь ужасно подвёдшем его, было вполне в стиле мужчины, являющегося её правой рукой. — Я лишь зашла навестить тебя, дурень.  
  
Напряжение из тела Персиваля никуда не ушло, когда он тихо проговорил:  
  
— И ты решила, что достаточно свободна, чтобы возиться с развалиной, в которую я превратился? Сера, у тебя и раньше едва хватало времени на сон, так что сейчас ты должна уделять каждую свободную минуту отдыху.  
  
Серафина фыркнула, выражая крайнее недовольство, и упрекнула его в самоуничижении:  
  
— Персиваль Грейвз, не смей читать мне нотации о необходимости отдыха, пока сам не научишься брать выходной хотя бы в Рождество. В любом случае, я была настолько обеспокоена твоим состоянием, что больше ни на чём не могла сосредоточиться.  
  
Он болезненно поморщился, и Серафина уже собиралась позвать целителя, но тут он заговорил:  
  
— Так надоело, что люди обо мне беспокоятся. Тина, Куини, и все остальные из отдела носят и носят мне каждый грёбаный день еду и вынуждают меня её есть! Затем я не могу её удержать, отчего они волнуются ещё больше. А теперь даже ты не можешь спокойно работать, и это снова моя вина! Почему все просто не могут вернуться к своим делам и дать мне спокойно оклематься? — Под конец тирады он тяжело дышал, будто его вымотало лишь то, что он говорил чуть громче шёпота.  
  
— Закончил? — выгнула бровь Серафина.  
  
Он молча кивнул и несколько раз сглотнул в попытке смочить пересохшее горло. Лёгким взмахом палочки она призвала стакан воды и помогла принять сидячее положение, чтобы можно было пить.  
  
— А сейчас, Персиваль, теперь тебе придётся осознать, что обе Голдштейн, как и твои авроры, смотрят на тебя как на воплощение стойкости. Так что когда они видят тебя вот так бессильно лежащим, то начинают беспокоиться не только за себя, но и за тебя тоже, и их вполне можно понять. Мы все беспокоимся о тебе, Перси, неважно, нравится это тебе или нет, и, я боюсь, пройдёт некоторое время, прежде чем мы сможем простить себе, что не заметили, что происходит. Ты сказал, чтобы мы не винили себя за это, но мы всё ещё испытываем потребность расплатиться за… назовём это “невнимательность к деталям”. И если эта необходимость выливается в волнения о твоём здоровье, заставляет суетиться вокруг тебя и как проклятым стараться снова поднять тебя на ноги, что ж, только от тебя зависит, принимать ли наши действия в качестве извинений, которыми они и являются. Перси, ты можешь хотя бы попытаться взглянуть на это с нашей стороны?  
  
Немного поворчав по поводу уменьшительного прозвища, он всё же согласился быть с ними более терпимым.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Серафина. — Теперь, пока мы не слишком отдалились от темы, я слышала, у тебя снова проблемы с принятием пищи.  
  
Персиваль застонал.  
  
— Сера, прошу, просто забудь об этом. Мне достаточно дерьмово и без твоих попыток заставить меня съесть очередную миску супа или ещё чего-нибудь.  
  
— Ну, я абсолютно уверена, что пока что об этом ты и не думал, — произнесла она, весьма хвастливо призывая магией палочку карамели. — Вот. Моя мать, будучи беременной моим младшим братом, сосала карамельки, чтобы унять утреннюю тошноту. Это должно помочь тебе с аналогичной проблемой, а заодно снабдит дополнительной энергией.  
  
Она поднесла вишнёво-красную конфету к его губам в ожидании, что он примет её, и он не смог удержаться и не поддразнить:  
  
— Сера, тебе придётся сводить меня на пару свиданий, прежде чем предлагать мне что-то пососать.  
  
Она возвела глаза к потолку, но не смогла сдержать улыбку, почувствовав, что всё так же очарована его чувством юмора.  
  
— Ну же, Перси. Пожалуйста?  
  
После этого Персиваль не смог дальше упрямится, потому что Мадам Президент никогда не должна умолять, тем более — его. Он медленно обхватил губами карамель и нерешительно лизнул. Увы, стоило сладости коснуться языка, как Грейвз отпрянул и зажал рот рукой. Последовало несколько сухих спазмов, прежде чем организм осознал, что желудок пуст. Серафина мгновенно развеяла конфету, пристроилась на краю кровати и обняла его трясущиеся плечи, не заботясь о том, что её восхитительное платье из тафты может помяться. Она гладила Грейвза по спине, пока тот не успокоился, а потом притянула его голову к своей груди и уткнулась подбородком ему в макушку.  
  
— Мне жаль, Перси, — вздохнула она, а затем нежно поддразнила: — Мне бы стоило помнить, что ты не любишь сладкие конфеты. Возможно, стоило сделать с кофейным вкусом.  
  
— Да, возможно, — полузадушенно хихикнул он и позволил себе расслабиться, окутанный свежим ароматом её духов.  
  
  
**+1 Ньют**  
  
Как только воспаление спало, лихорадка и тошнота тоже пошли на убыль. С теперь уже приветствуемой поддержкой сестёр Голдштейн и Джейкоба Персиваль вскоре восстановил свою терпимость к нежной и лёгкой пище. К сожалению, аппетит пока что восстановить не удалось. Он честно старался есть всё, что ему приносили, но вряд ли хоть раз испытал настоящий голод с тех пор, как ему пришлось слишком долго вынужденно голодать. Как бы там ни было, Персиваль учился понимать и принимать остальных, да и себя тоже, так что разрешил своему телу восстанавливаться столько времени, сколько потребуется, не испытывая по этому поводу досады. Дни проходили один за другим в умиротворяющей монотонности, пока он внезапно не осознал, что прошло два месяца с тех пор, как его спасли из подвала, где его держал Гриндельвальд. И в этот знаменательный момент спокойное течение его жизни было нарушено, поскольку в Нью-Йорк вернулся Ньют Скамандер.  
  
После захвата Гриндельвальда Ньют не собирался возвращаться в Америку так скоро, но с каждым разом всё более обеспокоенные письма Тины, где речь главным образом шла о мистере Грейвзе, да и Тесей, постоянно расспрашивающий его, нет ли чего нового о старом друге, заставили Ньюта в спешном порядке пересмотреть маршрут своих поездок. Стоило ему шагнуть за границу таможенного контроля, как он оказался сразу с двух сторон зажат в объятиях сестёр Голдштейн.  
  
— О-о, Ньют! Мы так по тебе скучали, милый! — восторгалась Куини, расцеловывая его в щёки от переизбытка чувств.  
  
— Без тебя и твоих животных здесь было невыносимо скучно, — гораздо сдержаннее, чем сестра, сказала Тина, поглядывая на часы. — Прости, Ньют, прямо сейчас я собиралась навестить мистера Грейвза, а Куини тем временем отведёт тебя к нам домой.  
  
— Тина, ты же помнишь, что он настаивает, чтобы его называли “Персиваль”? — напомнила сестре Куини.  
  
Та покраснела и отвела взгляд, бормоча: “Он же мой начальник, это неприемлемо”.  
  
— Вообще-то я и сам надеялся нанести визит мистеру Грейвзу, если ты не против проводить меня, Тина, — негромко вмешался Ньют. — Мой брат крайне настаивал, чтобы я за него заглянул проверить, как идут дела.  
  
Тина и Куини озадаченно переглянулись, а затем Куини спросила:  
  
— Твой брат и Персиваль знакомы между собой?  
  
— О да, они со времён войны дружат по переписке. Но из-за того, что не заметил подмены, Тесей чувствует себя слишком виноватым, чтобы справиться о здоровье мистера Грейвза самостоятельно.  
  
— М-м-м, похоже, твой брат — не единственный, кому любопытно, как идут дела у Персиваля, — сказала Куини лукаво, наверняка увидев в воспоминаниях Ньюта, как он издалека восхищался хорошо сложенным другом брата. Она улыбнулась тому, как вспыхнули его уши, и радостно предложила: — Так почему бы нам всем не навестить его вместе, а, Тина?  
  
Бросив слегка подозрительный взгляд на сестру, Тина согласилась и протянула обоим руки для совместной аппарации.  
  
Когда все трое добрались до палаты, Персиваль полусидел в постели, взирая на свой обеденный порридж*. Он устало им улыбнулся, но при взгляде на рыжеволосое недоразумение, стоящее между сёстрами, в его глазах зажглось удивление.  
  
— Ньют! Не ожидал, что ты так скоро вернёшься в Штаты. Приятно видеть тебя снова, и на этот раз уже лично, — добродушно пошутил Персиваль.  
  
Заслышав своё имя, Ньют поднял взгляд на произнёсшего его человека и застыл, быстро отмечая про себя новые шрамы, исполосовавшие руки и плечи, бледность кожи, измождённость фигуры. И почувствовал, как замирает сердце при виде печального состояния некогда крепкого человека, которого он крайне уважал и в которого, возможно, был немного влюблён. Поняв, что смотрит значительно дольше и пристальнее, чем считается приличным, он стеснительно отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Да, действительно прошло не так много времени. Мой брат и я рады, что вы в безопасности.  
  
— Ах да, как там Тесей? Слишком заработался, чтобы сесть и написать мне? — показанно безразлично осведомился Персиваль, но не смог полностью скрыть прозвучавшую в голосе горечь.  
  
— Ну, он, конечно же, был крайне занят из-за всего этого фиаско с Гриндельвальдом, но подозреваю, основная причина в том, что он всё ещё чувствует вину из-за того, что… эммм… через что вам пришлось пройти, — попытался оправдать брата Ньют.  
  
Персиваль чуть нахмурился и сделал себе мысленную пометку при первом же удобном случае написать Тесею, чтобы перестал строить из себя придурка.  
  
— Что ж, независимо от того, что привело тебя сюда, я всегда очень рад встрече с тобой, — сказал он, и в его взгляде проскользнула мягкость, никогда раньше не виденная сёстрами Голдштейн. — Как я слышал, ты поднабрался опыта и довёл свои способности до совершенства.  
  
Ньют покраснел от комплимента и попытался изгнать из головы расцветающую с новой силой влюблённость, чтобы Куини не подслушала. Но раздавшееся с другой стороны палаты хихиканье показало, что в этом он не преуспел.  
  
— Ох, нет, то есть, сп-пасибо, но… в смысле, не то чтобы… — пробормотал он, запинаясь. — Эм, хватит обо мне. Мне не терпится услышать, как вы тут справляетесь, мистер Грейвз. В письмах Тины всё выглядит очень плохо.  
  
Персиваль вздохнул.  
  
— Можешь звать меня по имени, Ньют, если хочешь. Боюсь, у Тины есть привычка преувеличивать и чересчур беспокоиться, когда дело касается меня. У меня всё в порядке, никаких причин для тревоги.  
  
— Да неужели, сэр? У вас всё настолько “в порядке”, что целители мне жалуются, что вы не едите, если только кто-то из нас вас не заставляет. Вы даже не притронулись к порриджу, а насколько я помню, обед принесли уже полчаса как! — язвительно заметила Тина.  
  
— Тина, умоляю, можешь ты просто забыть об этом? — страдальчески вздохнул Персиваль. Кажется, подобный спор между ними случался слишком часто.  
  
— Нет, не забуду! Уже два месяца прошло, а вас, похоже, совершенно не волнует, что вы никак не можете поправиться! — выкрикнула она на грани истерики. Куини положила ей на плечо руку, то ли чтобы успокоить, то ли чтобы сдержать — Ньют не разобрал.  
  
— Голдштейн, достаточно! — рявкнул на Тину Грейвз, и та попятилась.  
  
Ньют ступил между ними и предложил Куини и Тине возвращаться домой пока что без него.  
  
— Я и сам смогу найти дорогу к выходу. В любом случае, нам с мистером Грейвзом предстоит многое нагнать.  
  
Тина кивнула, но по дороге к выходу в последний раз бросила на начальника дерзкий взгляд. Куини наклонилась вперёд, похлопала Грейвза по руке и прошептала:  
  
— Тина совсем не то хотела сказать, она просто...  
  
— Волнуется. Я знаю, Куини. И мне действительно хочется поправиться, просто это не так просто, как казалось поначалу, — негромко ответил тот.  
  
— Ничего, милый, я понимаю. Вы сможете друг перед другом извиниться, когда мы придём навестить в следующий раз. Притом, я полагаю, присутствие Ньюта рядом с нами в течение некоторого времени будет весьма кстати, — сказала она и подмигнула, прежде чем покинуть палату вслед за сестрой.  
  
Ньют, исчезнувший куда-то без предупреждения, вернулся вскоре после их ухода, неся в руках креманку и ложку.  
  
— Ньют? Ты проголодался? Можешь спуститься в кафетерий и нормально пообедать, если хочешь, — предложил Персиваль, с любопытством глядя на креманку.  
  
Ньют помотал головой, отодвинул нетронутый порридж в сторону и водрузил стеклянную посудину с десертом на больничный столик.  
  
— Это для вас.  
  
— Шоколадный пудинг? — выгнул бровь Персиваль, удивлённый этим внезапным предложением. — Спасибо, Ньют, но в данный момент я не голоден. В конце концов у меня только что был обед.  
  
— Но, как верно заметила Тина, не похоже, чтобы вы к нему хотя бы притронулись. Даже если вы не чувствуете голода, ваше тело нуждается в пище, — сказал Ньют, подталкивая пудинг ближе к нему.  
  
— И ты полагаешь, что шоколадный пудинг заменит мне правильно составленный обед? — насмешливо улыбнулся Персиваль.  
  
— Ну, не то чтобы правильный… Нет. Но он даст достаточно энергии, и я подумал, что вообще лучше было бы начать с того, что вы действительно любите. По крайней мере, обычно я именно так убеждаю поесть своих животных.  
  
— То есть теперь ты приравнял меня к своим животным? — поддразнил Грейвз, с наслаждением наблюдая, как румянец разливается по лицу Ньюта, пока тот отрицательно мотает головой. — Откуда ты вообще узнал, что мне нравится шоколадный пудинг?  
  
— Ох. Тесей говорил, что во время войны это был ваш любимый десерт из армейского рациона. Вы же всё ещё любите его, да?  
  
Теперь уже Персиваль почувствовал, как тепло заливает его бледные щёки — так ему польстило, что Ньют помнит о подобных мелочах касательно него.  
  
— Да, очень нравится, — тихо признал он. — Но не уверен, что мне удасться удержать его в себе.  
  
— Ох, понимаю.  
  
Ньют прикусил губу и снова поднял на него взгляд, не уверенный, как продолжить. Но увидев, как дрожат от слабости руки Персиваля, когда тот берёт стакан с водой, чтобы отпить, он от беспокойства преисполнился наглости попробовать кое-что безумное.  
  
— Хм, раз уж вы всё равно не будете, мне придётся съесть его самостоятельно, — заявил Ньют, зачерпывая полную ложку пудинга, и отправил её в рот. Он дочиста облизал ложку и обвёл губы языком, надеясь, что у него получилось сделать это достаточно чувственно. Глянул на Персиваля из-под вьющейся чёлки и промурлыкал: — М-м-м, он действительно восхитителен, мистер Грейвз. Уверены, что не хотите немного?  
  
— Эм-м, нет, благодарю, — теперь Персиваль, ей-Мерлин, покраснел: порозовевшие щёки придали ему более здоровый вид.  
  
— О, ну ладно, как хотите, — беззаботно отозвался Ньют, набирая следующую ложку. На этот раз он прикрыл глаза и застонал, медленно вытягивая ложку изо рта. — Такой нежный, и этот сливочный вкус на языке. Вы точно уверены, что не хотите хотя бы попробовать, мистер Грейвз?  
  
При этих словах рот Персиваля и впрямь наполнился слюной, но от голода совсем иного рода. Даже его выдержке был предел, и он обнаружил, что кивает, произнося: “Только попробовать”.  
Ньют сладко улыбнулся и медленно склонился к нему, давая достаточно времени, чтобы отстраниться, если тот захочет. Когда между ними остался лишь дюйм, он прошептал: “Если попробуете, вам может понравиться”, — а потом преодолел и этот последний дюйм, и поцеловал Персиваля.  
  
Хоть и потрясённый на мгновение таким оборотом, Персиваль никогда бы не упустил подобную возможность, так что через мгновение он уже запустил язык в раскрытый рот Ньюта. Шоколадный. Он лизал его и посасывал, пока вся сладость пудинга не закончилась, и не остался лишь вкус самого Ньюта.  
  
Тот отстранился, будто вспомнив о собственной застенчивости.  
  
— И как оно на вкус, мистер Грейвз?  
  
— Восхитительно, — прорычал тот в ответ. Ему довелось лишь попробовать вкус, но не более того, и это пробудило голод. — И, Ньют, ты только что запустил язык мне в рот, так что я полагаю, с этого момента можешь звать меня по имени.  
  
— Тогда как насчёт сделки? — кокетливо предложил Ньют. — Ты даёшь мне накормить тебя пудингом, а я буду звать тебя как тебе угодно.  
  
— Да. Сколько угодно!  
  
Ньют поменял положение так, чтобы Персивалю было менее напряжённо лежать в своих подушках, а сам он смог забраться к нему на кровать. Зачерпнув ложкой немного пудинга, он поднёс его ко рту Персиваля.  
  
— Открой рот, мой сладкий.  
  
С губ того сорвался тихий стон — в равной степени от пудинга и от выбранного Ньютом ласкового слова. Он в полной мере насладился богатством вкуса, прежде чем проглотить, и немедленно открыл рот для следующей порции. Ньют усмехнулся, затем проявил любезность и выполнил своё обещание:  
  
— Рад, что попробовал, Персиваль?  
  
Они продолжали: Ньют кормил его и шептал одобрительные слова, они часто прерывались, чтобы снова целоваться и дать желудку привыкнуть. У Персиваля ещё пару раз пропадал аппетит, но Ньют отвлекал его поцелуями или же позволял слизывать пудинг со своих пальцев, пока голод снова не просыпался. Вскоре они добрались до дна креманки — целая креманка пудинга без малейшего намёка на обычную тошноту. Приятно полный желудок и тепло от близкого соседства другого человека довольно быстро убаюкали Персиваля, и он задремал.  
  
Ньют аккуратно промокнул ему губы, убирая любое напоминание о липкой сладости, и коснулся лба поцелуем. Прежде чем подняться с кровати и уйти, оставив Персиваля отдыхать, он бросил короткий взгляд на его умиротворённое лицо, чувствуя гордость от того, что план сработал. Худая рука некрепко ухватила его за рубашку, и тихий голос произнёс:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Ньют осторожно отцепил эту руку от рубашки и мягко сжал в своей.  
  
— Не за что, Персиваль. Всё ради тебя, пудинг, — поддразнил он.  
  
Персиваль застонал от этого прозвища и приготовился к полному дурных каламбуров роману.

**Author's Note:**

> Забавный факт: в конце девятнадцатого века американские компании, производящие еду, позиционировали пудинг как здоровую пищу и за высокую калорийность рекомендовали к покупке для инвалидов и детей.


End file.
